Valkynez Krios
Valkynez Krios, also known as The Dead one, is Thane Krios's older brother and is a male Mahjarrat character created to be played by Thane Nol when he exits hibernation. The character is thought to be 19 millenia old, having originated on the Freneskaen plane. This character is a widower; his former lifemate was murdered by his brother, Thane. Valkynez religiously has stayed loyal to Icthlarin despite the conversion of most of his kin. At present, this character is presumed dead by most public individuals, but in truth he is hibernating deep in a desert temple; as a result of being in hibernation since the early Second Age, Valkynez has 1 alias which he uses to blend into the general contemporary population named Commander Ganaran. The alignment of this character on the ethico-moral axes is to date unclear. He is unrejuvinated after missing many rituals, and his last known occupation was as a contracted killer. Biography Valkynez was born in the Freneskae before Gielinor was discovered by Guthix. He was a very strong, young Mahjarrat. He hunted and killed many creatures for his clan in Freneskae. Soon, Thane was born and he saw that Thane was weak and always gave him a hard time. But Thane always looked up to him and wanted to be like him. Thane once asked Valkynez to train him. Valkynez denied and laughed in his face, saying he couldn't kill a rock. That day, they saw a light and they all ran to it and they appeared in Gielinor they then saw Icthlarin before them. After a while, they all obeyed Icthlarin. Soon, Tarkus was born and when Tarkus grew a bit older, he saw gods were time wasters. Tarkus hated Icthlarin and so did Thane. Soon Valkynez met a Mahjarrat woman named Alshanash. They were both loyal to Icthlarin and soon fell in love and married. Sometime after, they had a daughter, who is unknown to this day to be alive. Meanwhile, Thane was training very hard in both mind and physical strength. Zaros came over and started to free the Mahjarrat. All but Thane's family follow Zaros. When they were all eating at a table, Thane got a sword and killed his parents and Valkynez' wife. Valkynez ran off and found the closest town and gave his baby girl to a trader and told him to take care of her, for her safety. Then he went back home to find where he and his wife lived was destroyed and in the fiery remains was Thane laughing. Valkynez attacked Thane. They both fought for a while until Thane hit him with the hilt of his sword, making him unconscious. Thane thought he was dead so he left. Valkynez was found by some monks and they took him into a temple and told him to hibernate. He did what he said and he has slept for years and is waiting to be awakened. Later Valkynez finnally woke up he then secretly joined the Enclaves military as a General he coceals his aura and serves under Thane, Watching him, he also then came around to follow Zaros in the end, but as he heard tales of Sliske he has had some Sliskein thoghts. Aliases *Joshua Haltsteele *Commander Ganaran *The Watcher Armor Valkynez wears Ancient Enclave armor, (white steel) and a similair helmet as Thane or he wears armor almost identical to Thanes Weapons *longsword *Twin Katana that Thane has this one being called "Flame" having a fiery enchantment to it *Magic Trivia *The spirit's Thane sees of Valkynez are caused by his parents. *Tarkus was looking for Valkynez until he was captured by Thane. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Krios Category:Male Category:Zarosian